The present invention is related to a fluid decoration including a soft transparent or semitransparent envelope body in which a patterned article and at least two kinds of fluids with different specific weights and colors are contained. A driving unit is disposed in the patterned article for pushing the fluids to flow so as to achieve a dynamic colorful decorative view.
A conventional fluid decoration generally has a transparent outer housing made of hard material. Fluids and decorative articles such as ships, fishes or the like are contained in the housing. When shaking or turning the fluid decoration upside down, the fluids will be disturbed to create a dynamic view. However, such view is monotonous and must be created by manually shaking the fluid decoration. Moreover, the housing of the fluid decoration is made of hard material. In case of incautious dropping, the fluid decoration is very likely to be broken. As a result, the fluids, decorative articles and the hard fragments will scatter around.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fluid decoration including a soft transparent or semitransparent envelope body and a seat body. At least two kinds of fluids with different specific weights and colors are filled in the envelope body. An inlaid member is placed in a bottom end of the envelope body. The bottom end is then sealed. The inlaid member has an upward extending patterned article. An ejecting device is disposed in the patterned article. The ejecting device is composed of a tube body and a driving unit connected with the tube body. A top end of the tube body is formed with an ejecting opening. The periphery of the tube body near the bottom thereof is formed with through holes. When the driving unit is powered on, the heavier fluid is pumped through the through hole into the tube body and forcedly pushed upward. The heavier fluid is then upward ejected from the ejecting opening of the ejecting device. Thereafter, the heavier fluid gradually splashes down onto the bottom of the envelope body. The above cycle is repeated to achieve a dynamic colorful decorative view.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above fluid decoration in which the envelope body is made of very soft material so that a user not only can watch the view, but also can squeeze the envelope body to indirectly touch the patterned article contained in the envelope body. Therefore, in addition to the visual decorative effect, another entertaining effect can be achieved. Moreover, in case of dropping, the soft envelope body provides a buffering effect to protect the fluid decoration from breaking.